


富士山下

by PoesiewieBrot



Series: 谁能凭爱意要富士山私有 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 一个爱而不得的纯心理活动故事。我们无法拥有富士山，我们只能经过富士山。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo, Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Series: 谁能凭爱意要富士山私有 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892770
Kudos: 4





	富士山下

夜车飞驰，借着一点新干线车内的灯光，锦户亮看到自己的脸影影绰绰的轮廓，和窗外昏暗的街景，遥远的街灯都叠在一起。

锦户亮很久没有和丸山隆平说过话了，反正他人设的一部分就是话少，没有人会发现这一点。

锦户站在舞台上的时长早已超过了他怯怯地坐在观众席里的时长，他太明白如何把自身性格的一个小点放在聚光灯下变成一种设定，变成一种让他人啧啧称奇的，华丽又坚硬的外壳，借此保护他脆弱的肉身。虽然他最近的沉默，即便是套着那个沉默羞怯怕生的设定都显得有些过分了。

反正他要走了。

他逃也似地回到了大阪，这当然不是风光灿烂的回乡。锦户在心里梗着脖子和那个更为现实一些的自己辩驳，我这不是想要做一些自己想做的事情吗。想要创造完完全全属于自己的音乐，不用被任何人限制和束缚的那种。一直被圈养在笼中的小兽偶然间见到了同类舒展奔跑的身姿，那自己肯定也会忍不住想要试一试被大自然的空气而非地板和天花板包围的感觉，哪怕会在翻出笼子的那一步就被坚硬的栏杆撞得头破血流。

哪怕在迈出笼子的前一刻看到曾经的朋友悲凉的眼神，他还是坚定地走了。

哪怕在他的心里，他们或许可以不止是朋友。

十几年朝夕相处，锦户自己都忘了从哪一天开始，他开始没法把丸山隆平当纯粹的朋友以及工作伙伴来看待了。在舞台上的时候锦户听到贝斯的声音，总会很想侧头看看他。丸山的头发经常被打理得有些卷曲，在他用力拨弦的时候会像被声波震到一样在空气中微微抖动。感受到锦户的目光时，他会扭头和锦户对视，那双充满笑意的眼睛，在丸山不搞怪不搞笑的时候，像温柔的湖水。

如果主唱和贝斯手谈恋爱，听上去不是不浪漫的。有这么多糊涂心思，锦户总是感叹自己吉他居然没有弹错，果然天生适合搞乐队。

可他们终究不是一只纯粹的乐队。他们“以乐队的形式出演，带给观众更丰富的演唱会体验”，搞乐队很难不叛逆或者假装叛逆，可他们的叛逆也只是一种仿佛预先交过申请一样审慎的、合理范围内的叛逆。他们要在综艺上耍宝，丸山私下常常皱着眉头构思新的一发技，被锦户无情嘲笑“这么认真在搞笑的偶像真是很少见啊”。当偶像的时候，总要被迫做很多不想做的事，尤其还是带着搞笑标签的关西偶像。

锦户不会跟丸山说，当他看到丸山在镜头前貌似浑然天成地努力搞笑时憋得通红的脸，会觉得有一点点心痛。如果不是因为这个身份，他大可像他喜爱的乐手那样，在台前面无表情地弹完即兴solo转头就走，只要专心在音乐和自己喜欢的其他事情上就好，不用因为挑剔的观众随手在网上写下的负面评价难过到宿醉。

不过有时锦户也会很感谢偶像这个职业，比如如果不做偶像，也不会有他和丸山表演性质的一日约会，在他十几年的偶像生涯里，这可能是他做过的最快乐的惩罚游戏。

一起做我喜欢做的事情，再做你想做的事情，还有什么能够比这更像约会呢？我们还有不怀好意的队友设计的丑丑的情侣衫，冒着笨蛋情侣的傻气又那么明目张胆。我们像真正的初次约会的情侣那样，刚开始羞涩紧张，逐渐开始适应气氛享受其中。全程跟着我们的镜头让我们知趣地做一些世间普通情侣约会时会做的事情，自认为很聪明的观者会觉得，是“规则”要求我们一直牵着对方的手，是“综艺效果”让我们自然地给对方喂冰激凌，全团一起看约会视频的时候大家都笑得前仰后合，而我们偷偷地对视，微笑，交换眼神。

那天，在镜头拍不到的地方Maru小声说了一句：“对不起啊，小亮。”是他熟悉的，好脾气的略带歉疚的神情。

“不用道歉，我玩得很开心哦。”这是真的，多希望这是真正的约会啊。

多希望他真的喜欢我。

窗外的风景太过昏暗看不清楚，但锦户坐过无数次这趟新干线，和丸山一起，和成员一起。火车大概正在路过富士山，锦户亮挺喜欢富士山，成员也是，一开始他们会兴奋地扒着窗户一路追随富士山巨大沉默的身影，年轻的时候坐火车也是旅行的一个重要组成部分。后来他们会在镜头拍不到的时候闭目养神，看剧本，看下一个通告的台本，偶尔瞥一眼窗外的富士山，会觉得它像忙碌职场剧的布景。

美好到不像真的。

在那次“约会”之后，他们做过很多像是情侣才会一起做的事。一起看富士山，一起喝酒看烟花，一起在房间里弹吉他，在演唱会上旁若无人地黏在一起，合理合法地接受台下少女们的尖叫。锦户经常在综艺上凶丸山，有时理由充分，有时纯属无理取闹，丸山看似委委屈屈地，一概照单全收。某位成员曾经一针见血地说了一句“小亮那个凶法根本就是在撒娇啊。”锦户亮一时间不知道该作什么回应，少有地用求助的眼神扭头看向丸山隆平。

丸山只是好脾气地笑，任锦户下一次又气急败坏地把“maru”的尾音拖得很长。

他以为那是心照不宣，他以为只要戳破那层窗户纸就好。毕竟他们那么“像”情侣，涉谷甚至半真半假地开玩笑“团内禁止恋爱啊”，但当他真的忍不住去告白了的时候，故事却没有按照他预想的方式展开，丸山露出了有些为难的表情。

“谢谢你喜欢我，小亮很可爱，但我一直是以朋友的立场看待小亮的……抱歉。”

那是在锦户亮去意已决的时候。锦户一向是个潇洒的人，临近离开他也没什么特别需要整理的心情，他以为丸山可以成为他和这个团最后的也是唯一的羁绊，然而事情不是他想的那样。

“我们没有做情侣的可能性吗？朋友……也可以发展成情人的啊。”锦户亮听见自己困难地挤出了这几个字。

“小亮，我有喜欢的人了。”

后来锦户辗转从他人口中听说了，丸山隆平和大仓忠义在一起了的消息。他再也没有和丸山说过话，他不知道该如何开口，该用什么样的语气提起这件事。锦户自恃演技不错，但在自己的事情上，他觉得自己很难假装一下子就看得开。

他并不记恨大仓，他只觉得自己有点可笑。

那些回忆起来也会偷笑的时刻都是他一个人给自己吹的泡泡，以为是心照不宣，在另一方看来只是老友默契，只是“对小亮和我的感情很笃定所以做什么都没关系”而已。他以为那些是两人甜蜜的共同回忆，回忆当然存在，可甜蜜只在他一个人的想象里发生过，都是虚构的。

真实的，是他表白失败后甜蜜变成了酸楚。听闻他们交往的消息之后那种悲哀尴尬的感觉，反倒不是虚构。

如果是女生可能还不会这么难过，如果不是团员可能也不会这么难过，锦户亮情不自禁地在心里把自己和大仓放在天平上比来比去，可不管他怎么任性地给自己加砝码，也没法自欺欺人地得出“如果我比大仓更优秀丸山就应该和我在一起而不是他”这样的结论。锦户理性的那部分尚且清楚，爱一个人没法用什么标准去计量，不能说他锦户会弹吉他加十分，大仓只会打鼓所以只能加八分，丸山不会在某一道刻度线那里微笑地望着他。他清楚，丸山甚至根本不会用这些东西去衡量一个人值不值得爱。

他只能把那架想象中的天平一把推翻，开始自己为难自己：为什么必须是大仓呢？为什么不可以是我呢？锦户亮还记得自己有些不服气地问过“我们不是soulmate吗？”

“但是soulmate是不一定要在一起的，恋爱会痛苦，会分开，比起和你经历过吵架冷淡期到分手的全过程，我更不想失去小亮你这个soulmate。”

Soulmate很像一个伪概念，像世间男男女女为了维持一种不上不下的关系营造出来自欺欺人的一种假象，但只有经历过那些瞬间的人才会意识到，这世界上是存在这种关系的。你们坐在同一片大海面前的时候可以看很久不发一言，你们一起走过很多很多的路，但当你们某天突然想不开想要让这段关系更靠近世俗的定义的时候，总有一个人要受伤害。

就像窗外的富士山一样，离得太近便无法看清全貌，坐车路过它的时候，很近很近地伸出手，碰到的是冰凉的玻璃窗。

锦户亮思考了半天，还是对着窗外按下了快门，给丸山发了一张照片。像是害怕自己反悔似的，他飞快地打下附言：路过了富士山。然后等待图片慢慢发送。

照片黑乎乎的一片，仔细看似乎有一大块东西特别的黑，还兼有新干线玻璃的反光。真是很糟糕的摄影啊，锦户自嘲地想。

几分钟后手机屏亮了，锦户点开，看到丸山隆平回复：我们正在富士山脚下，一路顺风。

至少在这段无疾而终的单箭头恋情的最后，我们仍然注视着同样的风景，不知道这算不算soulmate的默契之一种。

锦户终于不用再唱那些偶像歌曲，穿闪闪发亮的衣服，在番组上满脸尴尬地讲不好笑的笑话，不过依靠撕裂强行换来的自由还是有一点痛。那个最温柔的人，永远温和地笑着的人，再也不会在舞台上和自己站在一起了。

他在心里遥遥举杯，拉了拉棒球帽的帽檐，不易察觉地抹掉了眼角边可疑的一点泪光。


End file.
